Unconditional Love
by Kaji126
Summary: Wolfram's fate has been decided. What's he going to do about it? Will he betray the people he care about in order to fulfill this path that has been laid before him? Whose love is unconditional? Whose love will be tested? Read and find out
1. You never really knew him

_**Chapter 1 You never really knew him at all**_

"_I'm deeply sorry Wolfram."_

"_You don't have to be. If this is the fate I have been given then I whole-heartedly accept."_

* * *

><p>Yozak was on his way to Gwendal's office when he spotted Wolfram staring intently at the flowers planted on his mother's personal garden. Yozak hid behind a tree and watched the scene unfold. Wolfram had this lonely expression plastered on his face. "I know that face. What is wrong kaka?" Yozak thought to himself.<p>

Yesterday's conversation with Shinou replayed in Wolfram's head. "I'm deeply sorry Wolfram" Shinou apologized sadly. "You don't have to be. If this is the fate I have been given then I whole-heartedly accept" Wolfram said with a sad smile. "Please do not think it is because I don't care for you. This role was given to you because you have the biggest heart among everyone. No matter the conditions your love is unconditional and your heart the strongest." "I understand." "I will forever watch  
>over you Wolfram" Shinou promised. "Thank you Shinou-heika." "Be strong, my son." Shinou had said. Shinou wasn't his real father but Wolfram was after all his descendant, so calling Wolfram his son was acceptable. "I wonder how much time I have left to spend with everyone?" Wolfram thought to himself as tears began to fall from his eyes.<p>

Yozak saw Wolfram shut his eyes tightly as tears fell from his eyes. Yozak slowly walked towards him. "kaka, is there something wrong?" Yozak asked. Immediately green eyes shot up to look at Yozak. Wolfram quickly wiped away his tears and forced out a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine. Dust just came to my eyes." "You're lying. Why were you crying?" "Don't be silly I would never cry in front of anyone." Wolfram insisted then saw Yozak's bandaged left arm. "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly. "It's just a scratch" Yozak said. "That is not just a scratch, blood is seeping through. Why didn't you go to Gizela?" "She seemed busy at that time." "Sit down" Wolfram instructed. "You don't have to..." Yozak tried to argue but stopped when he was met with Wolfram's glare. "Or I could sit down, I'm sure your brother is a patient man" Yozak said as he sat down on a nearby bench. Wolfram slowly and gently unbandaged Yozak's bandages and used his mayoku to heal Yozak up. After a few seconds, no trace of the injury was left on Yozak's left arm. "Go now before aniue gets mad" Wolfram said getting back to his stoic nature. "Thank you kaka, I knew deep inside you are really soft despite your bratty attitude" Yozak teased and got a smack on the back of his head. "Ouch!... It's been a while since I've been smacked that hard by you" Yozak said. "I promise you the next one would knock you unconscious" Wolfram swore. "Okay then I'm leaving. But are you sure you're alright kaka?" Yozak asked again. "I'm sure" Wolfram said with a faint smile and Yozak left.

"You're late" Gwendal said with a deep frown as soon as Yozak entered the room. "Gomen-gomen" Yozak apologized with a smile. "What kept you?" "Wolfram-kaka" Yozak replied, and Gwendal turned to look at him, worry evident in his eyes. "Something wrong with Wolfram?" "He seemed a bit down but I'll find out what's bothering him." "I was supposed to instruct you to go investigate something in Big Shimaron , but check on Wolfram first. I'll assign this job to Hube. Dismissed." "Despite your usual frown you really care for your brother" Yozak said with a smile. "Of course I do, now go. Tell me if there's something wrong with Wolfram." "Will do" Yozak said and left the office.

Yozak found Wolfram training to improve his archery skills by himself while Conrad was helping Yuuri improve his swordsmanship skills. Yozak hid behind one of the pillars along the hall. Conrad sensed someone watching them from the shadows.

"Ahh! I forgot I'm supposed to be having lessons with Guinter this afternoon!" Yuuri exclaimed. "I'll accompany you heika" Conrad immediately said. "It's Yuuri, Conrad." "Sorry, Yuuri." "Aren't you coming with us Wolfram?" Yuri asked. "No, go ahead. I'll meet you at supper" Wolfram said without turning around to face them. "Okay, we'll be going then" Yuuri said and left with Conrad.

"Sorry Yuuri, but there's something I need to check. Why don't you go ahead?" Conrad suggested. Yuuri nodded and headed for the library. Conrad went to where Yozak was standing, his eyes were still glued to Wolfram. "Yozak? Why are you secretly watching Wolfram?" Conrad asked. "Something was off with him when we talked a while ago" Yozak said. "Off? I didn't notice anything." "That's because you never notice anything if it didn't concern hei... Never mind, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Yozak asked and Conrad's face turned into a frown. "What are you implying? I do care for my brother and if there's something wrong with him I need to know." "Need to? Why?" Yozak asked. "I'm his brother. What are you getting at? If you have something to say, spit it out" Conrad said angrily. "You should have noticed by now how much you aren't really being a brother to Wolfram-kaka. " "I have always been there for Wolfram." "Always? I'm the one who was always there for him. If you think everything's fine right now, it means you never really knew him at all. As for me I'm going to find out" Yozak said and headed to Wolfram. Conrad saw a smile curl up Wolfram's lips as soon as he saw Yozak. Conrad clenched his fists and headed for the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Comments are greatly accepted, Bad comments are greatly respected. Don't be too harsh ^_^


	2. No time to waste

_**Pikeebo: **_Conrad clenched his fists because he felt Yozak's closer to his brother. Yuuri is slow in picking up if something's wrong or not. As for the happy ending… keep on reading

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 No time to waste<strong>_

"Hey Conrad what are you staring at outside?" Yuuri asked. Even Guinter turned to look at Conrad. "Nothing Yuuri" Conrad said with a smile. Guinter turned to look to what Conrad was staring at and saw Wolfram and Yozak. "Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked Guinter this time. Guinter saw the look Conrad was giving him and replied "No heika, shall we continue?" Guinter asked and Yuuri turned to his lessons.

"Where are you off to now?" Wolfram asked. "Your brother was kind enough to give me a couple of days off" Yozak said with a smile as he sat on the ground. "Did something happen on your last assignment? Aniue never lets you off unless it's health related." "No, it's nothing like that. I just asked nicely." "So what are you doing here? Wouldn't it be better for you to spend some time off hanging out with some friends since you rarely get vacations?" Wolfram asked shooting another arrow this time it hit the bullseye. "You're my friend" Yozak said. "That is most certainly not true. I would never befriend a human weakling." "You can't fool me with those words, I know you better than that." This time Wolfram smiled faintly. "I guess you're right. Care to spar?" "Why were you crying a while ago?" Yozak asked. "I already told you I wasn't crying." "Yes, you were! And I want to know why" Yozak said with a slightly raised tone. "I'm fine now, so don't worry about it" Wolfram said patting Yozak's head. "Still. I want to know" Yozak insisted. Wolfram sighed. "Even if I don't tell you now, you'll find out soon. Come on, let's talk in my office" Wolfram said. They both left the courtyard unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them, one from Gwendal's office and one from the library.

"I'm surprised to see no cobwebs hanging around, you rarely use your office" Yozak commented as they entered Wolfram's office. "You should try Conrad's office, he never uses it" Wolfram said which made Yozak giggle. Yozak then sat on the long table in the middle of the room and waited for Wolfram to start. Wolfram leaned on his table and began… "I went to see Shinou yesterday, and he told me his fortune-telling of what might happen in the future." "Is it like a regular fortune-telling? Or a future bound to happen that he's seen years before?" Yozak interrupted. "A future he's seen before." "So what will happen?" Yozak asked and met Wolfram's glare. "I'm getting there. Soushu is going to be revived. Neither Shinou nor geika knew where he'll appear. All they know is that either I will be the one who'll stop Soushu or be his vessel." "Vessel? As in you'll be overpowered by Soushu?" "Yes." "Why you? Shouldn't it be bo-chan? He is the king after all." Yozak asked confused. "You're forgetting one thing Yozak, Yuuri wasn't supposed to be the king in the first place. Besides do you think Soushu will ever be able to possess Yuuri who doesn't even carry any sadness or hatred against anyone?" "And you still do don't you kaka?" Wolfram remained quiet. "What do you plan to do now kaka?" "I'm unsure yet but my plan for now is to ally myself with Big Shimaron." "What? How will that help? Won't that aggravate the situation even further? How do you even know Soushu will reappear there?" Yozak exclaimed. "Think about it, if it wants to bring down Shin Makoku whose people had always sealed him away, won't Big Shimaron be the most likely place he'd be?" "And how do you suppose you'll be able to stay at Big Shimaron without getting killed?" "Belal won't be the king for much longer. His nephew, Lanzhill is a bigger fool who only cares for power. I can use that to my advantage." "You can't do that! It's too risky!" Yozak shouted angrily. "Pipe down, you'll catch the attention of the maids" Wolfram said covering his ears. "Sorry, but you seriously can't be thinking of doing this?" "Why not? Where do you think I'll be more easily possessed and controlled by Soushu? Here or Big Shimaron? You know me way better than anyone so you have to know the answer right?" "Yes, but I can't just agree to your plan. Your life is at stake here." "I know, and you'll have to promise to keep this from everyone. No one must know." "When do you plan to leave?" "Next week. Now promise me" Wolfram ordered. "Very well, but on one condition." "What is it?" "Take me with you." "I can't do that Yozak." "Then I'll tell them." "Stop acting like a kid" Wolfram said but saw the seriousness in Yozak's eyes. Wolfram sighed again. "That would mean you would be betraying Shin Makoku and Yuuri, are you willing to face the consequences?" "I've told you before. It doesn't matter who my king is or which country I serve my loyalty and priority will always be you" Yozak said kneeling on one knee. "Thank you Yozak for everything all these years" Wolfram patting Yozak's head again.

That night everyone noticed how quiet Wolfram was and how few he ate. "Don't you feel well Wolfram?" Gretta asked. "I'm fine Gretta. I'm just not hungry that's all." "If you're not feeling well you should let Gizela check you out" Yuuri suggested. "I said I'm fine Yuuri" Wolfram said a little annoyed. "You don't have to be annoyed Wolfram, heika is just worried for you" Conrad said trying to ease the growing tension. "Conrad for the millionth time it's Yuuri. Seriously you're my godfather and the one who named me, you should at least call me by my name" Yuuri reminded without noticing Wolfram had stopped eating. "Sorry Yuuri" Conrad said with a smile. Wolfram wiped remaining food particles off of his mouth and excused himself from the table. "There's still plenty of food on your plate Wolfram" Yuuri said. "I'm full" Wolfram said and exited the dining room. "I wonder what's wrong with Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. "Don't worry heika, I'm sure Wolfram's just tired" Guinter said. "Hopefully" Yuuri said.

After Yuuri and Gretta retired to their room, Guinter, Conrad and Gwendal assembled at Gwendal's office and called for Yozak into the office. Once Yozak was in the room, tension filled the air between Yozak and Conrad. "Did something happen between you two?" Guinter asked worriedly. No one answered. "Both of you rarely disagree on something unless it's something concerning either Wolfram or whose skills are better and we all know you already settled the other since you were kids. So what about Wolfram?" Gwendal asked. "It's nothing, but if there's something going on with Wolfram I want to know about it" Conrad answered but was looking at Yozak than Gwendal. "Something didn't seem right with Wolfram at supper. Do you know anything Yozak?" Guinter asked. "No" Yozak answered. "You're lying" Gwendal said suspiciously. "I don't know anything your excellency." "That's an order Yozak" Conrad said losing his composure. Yozak glared at Conrad. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Yozak asked. Suddenly Murata barged into the room…. "you shouldn't force him to say something he doesn't want to say" Murata said with a smile. "geika…. But what if Wolfram…." Guinter was cut off. "Wolfram is fine." "Geika, do you know something?" Gwendal asked. "No, but it's getting late. Tomorrow is the annual anniversary of the Shin Makoku military academy, you all better get some rest now. By the way, Yozak you're dismissed." Murata said and Yozak left after nodding respectfully. "There's something I need to discuss with you. Shinou and I have this bad feeling that something might happen, we just wanted all of you to be on your guard." "something bad? Like what?" Guinter asked. "We're not sure, but we have to take precautions. " "Very well" Gwendal said. "Now time to go to sleep. See you all in the morning" Murata said and left the room. "Something bad huh. I wonder what?" Guinter asked. "I'll check what's going on with other countries" Gwendal said. "I'll keep watch of Yuuri" Conrad said.

Murata walked around the corner and saw Yozak leaning against the wall. "That was a close call. I wonder what would be your punishment for disobeying a direct order?" Murata said with a smile. "Probably a night in the cell. How did you know?" Yozak asked as they both headed to Wolfram's office. "Wolfram came to me right after dinner, told me they might come talk to you. As for the location, I guessed" Murata said. "That was just a distraction wasn't it? Telling them something bad was about to happen." "Yes."

When they reached Wolfram's office he was looking out the window directly at the moon. "They're getting suspicious. There's no time to waste, I'm moving my departure date to 3 nights from now" Wolfram said. "That would mean you won't be able to spend a lot of time with them. Are you okay with that?" Murata asked. "I need to act now for their sake. Their safety is all that matters" Wolfram said. Murata sighed. "I don't know how you do it. How could you be so selfless?" "I stopped expecting for something in return since way back." "I'm still coming" Yozak said. "I know" Wolfram said with a faint smile. "I'll do what I'm supposed to do" Murata said with a smile. With that, everything has been planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Thanks for reading chapter 2! As always comments are greatly appreciated, bad comments are greatly respected. Stay tuned for upcoming events!


	3. I live to serve you Now and Forever

_**Chapter 3 I live to serve you. Now and forever.**_

Yuuri, Conrad, Guinter, Gretta, Anissina, Lady Celi, Yozak and Wolfram all left early that morning and rode towards the Shin Makoku Military Academy. When they reached there Yuuri had to give a speech then a demonstration was made by Conrad and Guinter. While Conrad and Guinter were fighting, they all noticed how serious they really were. "We have to stop them" Yuuri exclaimed. "No one can stop them now" Yozak said. Yuuri rushed to get in between them. "You idiot!" Wolfram shouted trying to stop Yuuri. Guinter's focus was interrupted that caused Conrad to swing his sword off of his hand and Guinter landed on his butt. "This is my answer. My sword shall protect his majesty for as long as I live without fail" Conrad announced which made Guinter smile and Wolfram stop on his tracks. "Seriously what were you two doing? One of you could have been seriously injured" Yuuri said as Conrad helped Guinter up. "I highly doubt that Yuuri since we're both highly skilled" Conrad said. "Don't' be too full of yourself" Guinter teased back.

Wolfram felt as if an arrow had stabbed him straight at the heart. He stood rooted to the spot as he watched the happy scene before him, especially between Conrad and Yuuri. Wolfram turned to go back to his seat and tried hard to keep his composure. Yozak knew though, how he was really feeling at the moment.

That night a feast was held. "Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. "I saw him leave a while ago" Lady Celi said. "Should we go look for him?" Gretta asked getting worried. "Yozak already went to find him" Guinter said. "Don't worry Yuuri, Gretta. If Yozak is with Wolfram nothing shall happen to him" Conrad assured. "If you say so" Yuuri sighed.

Yozak found Wolfram standing at the bleachers of the indoor courtyard. "I knew you'd come find me" Wolfram said with his back faced to Yozak. "How? Don't tell me you have mind-reading skills" Yozak teased trying to lighten up the mood. Yozak was expecting another slap at the back of his head for his sarcasm but Wolfram just smiled faintly. "This place brings back memories. Do you still remember that night we snuck into this place Yozak?" Wolfram asked. "Of course." "At that time, he still didn't have an answer. Conrad didn't have someone worth protecting then, but now that he's found one I'm happy for him" Wolfram said sadly. "That's a lie." "What basis do you have that I'm lying?" Wolfram asked this time facing Yozak. "I know you far too long to know if you're lying or telling the truth." "Good point. I never really knew a simple weakling of a human like you could see way past me." "That's because I never turn away. Ever since that day I vowed I would stay by your side. I've told you this before but I live to serve you. You and only you, now and forever" Yozak said kneeling on one knee before Wolfram. "Thank you, but somewhere along this path I now walk is destruction. I don't want you to walk on the same path, so you must promise me. Promise me that if there is no hope for me to continue on living in the end you'll stay by my brothers and watch over them for me." "I can't promise something like that! I won't allow anything to happen to you! I…!" Yozak was cut off when Wolfram hugged him. "Over the years you've become an irreplaceable person. I do not want to see you share the same fate instore for me. Promise me Yozak." "I…I promise" Yozak said reluctantly and Wolfram let go. Yozak could see the tears falling down Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram wiped away his tears. "Let's go home. I'm tired." "Yes kaka" Yozak said as he stood up and went to Yuuri and the others.

"Yozak? Where's Wolfram? Isn't he with you?" Yuuri asked. "I just came to say we'll be heading back to the castle ahead, Wolfram-kaka is not feeling very well" Yozak explained. "Maybe we should let Gizela check him?" Guinter suggested. "That's not necessary, kaka is just tired for the day. If you'll excuse us." "okay but tell Wolfram I'll be checking up on him when we get home" Yuuri said. Yozak nodded and before he left, he glared at Conrad. Guinter saw it too.

"You're back early" Gwendal said as he met up with Wolfram and Yozak at the main door. "Where are the others?" "They're still at the party, but I was tired so I left" Wolfram explained. Gwendal placed the back of his palm on Wolfram's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever but go on ahead and rest. Yozak watch over him" Gwendal instructed. "Yes kaka" Yozak said with a small bow. "Thank you aniue, goodnight" Wolfram said and both he and Yozak headed upstairs.

"Two more nights" Wolfram sighed as he looked up to the moon from his window. "Are you really going to push through with your plan kaka?" Yozak asked. "I don't have any other choice… Yozak, make sure no one comes into my room tonight I want to be alone." "As you wish" Yozak said and left the room. "If only I could turn back time" Wolfram wished to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>_: Are you guys wondering why Yozak is very loyal to Wolfram? Find out in the next upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	4. No brother quite like you

_**Chapter 4 No brother quite like you**_

The next morning Wolfram came down last for breakfast. "Are you feeling better now Wolfram? Yozak didn't want any of us to enter your room last night" Yuuri asked worriedly. "That's because I instructed him to. Don't worry I'm fine" Wolfram said. "Wolfram would you like some bread?" Gretta asked passing the small basket of bread to Wolfram. "Yes, thank you Gretta" Wolfram said with a smile. "If you're not feeling well Wolfram, you should go see Gizela" Guinter said. "I will, but I feel fine now. Thank you Guinter" Wolfram said.

That day Wolfram spent time with Gretta, making flower crowns, reading her stories and playing hide and seek with her and Yuuri. When Yuuri had his afternoon lessons with Guinter and Gretta, Conrad excused himself to go talk to Wolfram who was reading by a tree in the gardens. "May I sit beside you?" Conrad asked. Wolfram looked up from his book and saw Conrad. "Sure, I don't see why not" Wolfram said as he closed the book he was reading. "In the past, you wouldn't even let me sit beside you, let alone be 10 feet near you." "Well, a lot of things have changed since then" Wolfram said and there was a moment of silence. "Wolfram, you've been quite distant these past few days. Is there something wrong?" Conrad asked with a worried look. "Don't sound so surprised. Haven't I always been distant?" "True but Yozak has been acting strange recently as well. He seems angry at me because he thinks I don't care about you." "Well do you?" Wolfram asked without looking at Conrad, bracing himself for what the answer might be. "Of course I do Wolfram. No matter what happens you're still my little brother and nothing and no one can change that" Conrad assured. Wolfram then turned to look at him with a smile and patted Conrad's head. "Then what are you so worried about?" Conrad was surprised to see Wolfram smile. "It's been years since I've seen you smile like this" Conrad said. "I guess you just never saw. It doesn't matter though, what's important is now….. Just so you know I never really hated you for anything you're my little big brother after all, no matter what other people say" Wolfram said. "It's nice to know, the same thing goes for me. If there's something bothering you, don't hesitate to come to me or Gwendal okay?" "Yeah thanks. Is that all you wanted?" Wolfram asked. "I just wanted to ask you if something was wrong." "Nothing's wrong. Anyway, isn't it time for you to be somewhere? That wimp's going to be looking for you soon." "I better go then" Conrad said. Wolfram smiled and he left. Wolfram watched Conrad leave the garden as tears soon began to fall from his eyes. Even after hearing from Conrad himself that the feeling of love and care he had for Conrad was the same feeling Conrad had for him, it still felt insufficient. Wolfram still felt second in Conrad's heart, no matter what. It was to be expected that every subject or subordinate must put forth first and foremost their king before anyone else but Wolfram hoped that maybe, just maybe things would be different for his brothers.

Gwendal massaged his right temple. It was already late at night and he was getting really tired. There's just so much to be done, especially since he needed to be aware of any danger that might be imposed on Shin Makoku based from Geika's warning that something bad might happen. Gwendal decided to go take a walk. He never really took walks, but just tonight, something told him he had to. Gwendal was walking along the halls when he spotted a lone figure sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall as he stared at the portrait of Shinou. "Wolfram?" Gwendal called. "aniue?" Wolfram greeted back in surprise. "What are you doing here so late at night?" Gwendal asked as he stood beside his youngest brother. "Just thinking" Wolfram replied. "About what?" "Nothing. How about you? What are you doing here this late at night?" Wolfram asked as Gwendal sat beside him. "I was taking a walk." "But you don't take walks" Wolfram said. "This night felt different' Gwendal said and only the howls of the wind could be heard. After a few seconds of silence Wolfram laid his head against Gwendal's shoulder. "Am I brat?" Wolfram asked. "You are." "Am I selfish?" "When you were a kid, but not so much now" Gwendal replied not knowing where these questions were coming from. He turned to look at Wolfram who was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Do I make you stressed out?" "Sometimes." "I'm sorry." "For what?" Gwendal asked. "Causing you problems." "It's not a big deal." "Do you ever regret….. having me as your brother?" Wolfram asked. Gwendal's eyes shot down to his brother whose eyes were now closed. "What?" "I think….. Yuuri would be a better brother to you…. And Conrad" Wolfram whispered now fully asleep. Gwendal sighed and carried Wolfram to his room. He slowly laid his youngest brother on his bed and tucked him in just like before. "You're a brat, a selfish loafer, loud and a headache but no one in this world can ever replace you because there's no brother quite like you, Wolfram. I love you and no one can ever replace you. Understand?" Gwendal asked the sleeping Wolfram. No reply. "I asked if you heard me?" Gwendal asked with a stricter tone this time. "yes…aniue" Wolfram said in his sleep. Gwendal smiled and left the room. Sometimes the truth can only be spoken and heard when one's asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>_: I really like writing this chapter especially with Gwendal and Wolfram. It's amazing how people can still answer even when they're asleep. Hope you guys like it too. One more night to go before Wolfram leaves for Shin Makoku! Stay tuned!


End file.
